Where's Fernie?
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: READ AFTER "Fernie" Fernie goes missing! Well, kidnapped really...where is she, and who took her?
1. Chapter 1

Deeks, Kensi, and a 13 year old Fernie were all sleeping soundly in their beds. It was the night before New Years' eve, and the team was planning to get together tomorrow with Fernie, and Sam's family as well. Everything was perfect. Until...  
>"Deeks." Kensi whispeared. "Deeks" Kensi shook him after he didn't wake up her first attempt. "What?" Deeks asked turning over.<br>"Did you hear that?" Kensi asked him, looking around. "No. I was asleep." Deeks said as he rubbed his eyes. "What did it sound like?" "Like, I don't know, a small crash." Kensi replied.  
>"What kind of 'small crash'?" Deeks asked.<br>"Ahh!" Fernie shrieked. "Mom! Dad!"  
>"I'm coming, honey!" Kensi hurried out of bed and grabbed her gun. Deeks did the same.<br>"Fernie!" Deeks screamed as they entered Fernie's room. "Fernie!"  
>"Deeks. Window." Kensi breathed as she pointed with her gun to the window. Deeks' heart stopped at what he saw. The window was open, and the curtain was swaying in the breeze. It looked just like a movie. Except it wasn't. It was real. Fernie was gone, and they had to find her.<br>"Deeks." Kensi's voice broke. "She's gone." Deeks pulled her into a hug as they began to cry.  
>"She's gone." Kensi cried. "She's gone." <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll find her. You know we'll find her. We're NCIS agents. We'll get little Fernie back." Deeks assured her as he rubbed the bck of her head.  
>"But, Deeks. We don't have a lead. We don't have a clue. We don't have anything. What are we gonna do." Kensi tried to calm herself down. She couldn't. Her daughter was missing. Her daughter was missing! How could her daughter be missing? She was only 13. She was still so young. So innocent.<br>"It's ok, Princess." Deeks kissed the top of Kensi's head. Princess. His little princess was missing. How could his little princess be missing? Who would wanna take her? Why would anyone wanna take her?  
>"Deeks." Kensi looked up.<br>"Yes, baby."  
>"What if we don't find her? What if this situation ends up like Dom?" Kensi asked. Even though Deeks wasn't there when Dom had died, she'd told him the story before.<br>"Don't say that. We'll find her."  
>"We couldn't find Dom."<br>"You didn't have me then." Deeks tried to lighten the mood.  
>"Deeks."<br>"And, Dom wasn't our daughter. We're gonna find her, Kens."  
>"Ok. Well, I'll call Callen." Kensi said pulling her self together as best as she could. Her voice was still a little shaky.<br>"Ok, babe." Deeks kissed her on the cheek. "Put it on speaker." "Hello?" Callen asked.  
>"Hey, Callen." Kensi said.<br>"What's wrong?" Callen heard Kensi's shaky voice.  
>"Um." Kensi began to tear up again. Knowing she couldn't go on, Deeks took over. His voice was shaky too.<br>"Hey, Callen. This is Deeks. Um, we were alseep in bed, and then Kensi heard something, I don't know how, but she did, and she woke me and then we heard Fernie scream and then we came to her room and her window was open, and she was gone." Deeks blurted.  
>"Ok. I'll call the team." Callen said.<br>"Thanks, Callen." Kensi said crying quietly.  
>"Kay. Bye."<br>"Bye, Callen." Deeks said. Callen hung up the phone, and Deeks pulled in Kensi for another hug.  
>"We'll find her Kens. We'll find her." Deeks began to cry again.<br>"We have to." Kensi cried into his chest. "We've got to." 


	3. Chapter 3

The team made it to Deeks and Kensi's house a couple minutes larer.  
>"Ok, so what do we got?" Sam asked as they walked into Fernie's room.<br>"Nothing. We've got nothing! Fernie's gone! I don't know what to do!" Kensi was losing her head.  
>"It's ok, Kens. We'll get her." Sam assured her.<br>"Let's look for evidence." Callen said so they would find Fernie sooner rather than later.  
>"Ok." Kensi sighed. This was going to be a long night and next couple of days, for sure.<br>After a few minutes of searching, somebody found something.  
>"I got something." Callen said.<br>"What'cha got?" Sam asked.  
>"Blood." Callen stated. Kensi gasped.<br>"Where?"Sam asked.  
>"On the corner of the window frame." Callen said. "Looks like the kidnapped got clipped." Callen observed.<br>"Yeah. Ok, Eric and Nell, you guys can test this back at the OPS room, ok?" Sam suggested.  
>"You got if." Eric said as he took the swab that Callen had taken.<br>"Ok. See you guys back there." Deeks said as Eric and Nell left.  
>Kensi was pacing back and forth. Much like the day when Deeks was in the hospital.<br>"Ok, Kensi. You've gotta calm down." Deeks said as he pulled her in for a hug.  
>"I can't help it. I'm being as strong as I can. But our baby girl is missing, Deeks. Our baby girl." Kensi said as Deeks rocked her back and forth.<br>"Listen to me. We. Will. Find. Her." Deeks assured her as he rubbed the back of her head.  
>"Are you sure?" Kensi asked with a tired, weak voice. Much like a childs.<br>"I'm sure." Deeks reasured her.  
>And with that, Kensi felt better and stronger, and well enough to do anything to find Fernie.<br>"Ok." Kensi said as she backed up. "Let's go."  
>"There's Kensi." Deeks said as they followed Callen and Sam out the door to Fernie's room.<br>When they arrived at OPS, they were waiting on the blood results.  
>"How much longer, Eric?" Callen asked.<br>"Not very much longer." Eric said as he typed.  
>"Well, is there anyway you could go faster?" Callen asked.<br>"Callen, we're going as fast as we can." Eric assured him.  
>"Beep!"<br>"Ok, we got something." Nell said as she clicked on what they got.  
>"The blood matches..." Nell stopped. "Oh my gosh." Nell breathed. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at OPS, they were waiting on the blood results.  
>"How much longer, Eric?" Callen asked.<br>"Not very much longer." Eric said as he typed.  
>"Well, is there anyway you could go faster?" Callen asked.<br>"Callen, we're going as fast as we can." Eric assured him.  
>"Beep!"<br>"Ok, we got something." Nell said as she clicked on what they got.  
>"The blood matches..." Nell stopped. "Oh my gosh." Nell breathed.<p>Nell couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to think. Except that they had to catch him, of course. She didn't know how to tell the team. Or Kensi. Deeks would be pretty upset too. But not nearly as much as Kensi would. Before I tell you who has Fernie, I'm going to tell you another short little story...<p>

About 14 years ago, Jack came back to visit Kensi. We all already know that though. So why am I telling you? Because it's important, so read carefully. After Sam and Callen were finished with Jack, for the most part anyways, they let him go. He vanished just like he had 21 years ago when he'd left Kensi in the first place. Nobody was able to find him, nobody even really cared. They thought he wasn't a threat anymore. They never really thought he was a threat in the first place. But Kensi always knew that he would come back someday, she wasn't really prepared for it, but she knew. She really wouldn't prepared for this. Nobody would be.

"Nell. Who does the blood match?" Kensi asked anxiously.  
>"Um. Uh, well...it um-" Nell scratched the back of her neck.<br>"Nell." Deeks said as he walked over to the computer. Everyone watched him look at the screen. The look in his deep blue eyes startled Kensi. She'd never seen that look before. It was a look of anger. No, furry. It was deinatly furry. And the look on his face. It was pretty bad too. "I should've killed him when I had the chance!" Deeks slammed his fist on the table. "Now, he has my daughter. Well, at least I understand why he took her. He was jealous." Deeks thought out.  
>"Who, Deeks?" Kensi asked with a nevous look in her eyes.<p>

Deeks looked into her eyes with his hands on his hips. He had a sad look on his face. He didn't wanna tell Kensi. This would kill her. But he had to tell her. Or she would kill him. Before he answered, he studied her for a few seconds. She was still in her pajamas. Grey sweat pants with a white t-shirt. Her hair was is a messy bun. Her sleeping on it made it even more messy. She was breathing heavy and had a scared look in her eyes. She also had hate. Hurt. Furry. Brokeness. She was definatly losing it. She loved little Fernie. Everybody did.

While she was waiting for Deeks to answer her, she too, studied him. His blue eyes were sad and angry. He, too was still in his pajamas. Similar to Kensi's, he had on sweat pants. But they were Navy blue. He also had on a t-shirt. But it was light blue. His hair was more of a mess than usual, but it still suited him.

He finally answered. "The blood matches, Jack." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi started to breath heavier than she already was. She couldn't think. Even if she could think, she wouldn't know what to think. But, she knew that it made perfect sense. Jack wanted to be with Kensi, but Kensi loves Deeks. So, what to do but to kidnap their child? Kensi realized this was all because of jealousy, and grew angry. She shot her head up and looked dead at Deeks.

"Well. Let's go skin Jack alive, huh?" Everybody was all for that.

What do you get when you wake up a not fully rested mommy, a mad big brother Navy SEAL, a overly protective daddy, a guy that never sleeps but family matters most to him, because he doesn't have any, two techy geeks, and one silent scary ninja woman? Touble. BIG troble. And death. BIG death. Especailly when you take the not fully rested mommy's, and overly protected daddy's kid.

"But, one problem." Eric said.  
>"What?" Sam asked.<br>"Nobody's been able to find him." Eric said.  
>"Because nobody really even cared. Now we do. Find him, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones." Hetty came said.<br>"Yes ma'am." Eric and Nell said together as they spun around in their chairs to face their computers.  
>Deeks walked over by Kensi and held her.<br>"What is it with him and holidays?" Kensi asked.  
>"What do you mean, Sunshine?" Deeks asked.<br>"To hurt me. He always picks holidays to hurt me. Tomorrow's Christmas eve." Kensi explained.  
>"And it's going to be a great new year. Because we're gonna find Fernie. It'll be great." Deeks tried to cheer her up. He knew that it wasn't going to work. He knew that the only thing that would cheer her up was to kill Jack, bring Fernie home, and then celebrate New Years with her family.<br>Deeks also knew that that wasn't going to happen tonight. But it was going to happen soon, if he had anything to do with it.

"So, Eric, what do we got?" Callen asked.  
>"Well. Um, I think it's going to take a while to find anything." Eric replied typing.<br>"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hannah, Mr. Beale, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, and Ms. Jones, I order all of you to go home and come back tomorrow." Hetty ordered them.  
>Deeks was just about to protest when he thought it would be a good idea to go home and get some rest. Comfurt Kensi. But how were they supose to sleep in their house with Fernie not there? Plus, Deeks knew that Kensi would protest for him.<br>"Hetty, we've gottta find Fernie!"  
>"And we will Ms. Blye. Just not tonight." Hetty informed her.<br>"But, Hetty-" Kensi started but then stopped, thinking it would be better not to argue with the "little ninja woman".  
>"Ok." Kensi agreed.<br>Them team told each other goodnight and headed home.  
>When Deeks and Kensi got to their car, Deeks tried to talk to her.<br>"Kensi, we're going to find her."  
>"I know, it's just, tomorrow's New Years eve. I want her to be here." Kensi teared up.<br>"I know. I want her here too. And we'll get her here." Deeks ssured her.  
>"When?" Kensi said. Her throat was burning. Her eyes were watering. She was braking. She had to get her little girl back. Their little girl.<br>"Tomorrow. We'll get her tomorow." Deeks said determinded.  
>"How do you know?" Kensi let a tear fll as she looked over at Deeks.<br>"Because she's are daughter. We'll get her." The rest of the car ride was silent. When that got home, they went to bed and Deeks held Kensi all night.  
>Every once in a while, he'd remind her, "We'll get her. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Kens. We'll get her. And we'll take turns killing Jack. You can go first, if that'll make you feel better." She would smile. Sometimes even let out a laugh. But what would really make her smile and laugh, was having Fernie back. Fernie and Deeks could always make her smile and laugh. Right now, she had Deeks. She's truely grateful to have him. She decided to let him hold her, and she decided to nod of to sleep, thinking over, and over, and over, and over, again, "We'll get her. We'll. Get. Her." <p>


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kensi slowly opened up her eyes. She looked up and saw Deeks staring down at her.

"Morning, Sunshine." Deeks said both tired and sad. He was attemping to lighten the mood with the use of one of her many nick names from him.

"Morning, Marty." Kensi smiled the best that she could.

"Before we go into OPS, tell me the truth. Are you ok, Kens?" Deeks asked.

There it is, Kensi thought. That question that he would always ask her. No matter how much she hated it. No matter how many times she would lie to him and tell him she was fine, he would ask the question. He cared about her. In fact, he loved her. He loved her so much, that he was willing o get physically hurt by her once he asked the question. He would rather get physically hurt, than her be emotionally hurt. He knows that she has had enough emotional and physical hurt, he has too. And if he could help, he would. No matter what.

"When we get our daughter back, I will be." She answered truthfully. She was slowly becoming the Kensi Byle that she always was. Strong, Stubborn, and Dangerous.

"Ok." He would take that for now. He could see that she was getting stronger. He new she wouldn't admit that she wasn't ok. She might've last night, but you would've had to play your cards right. "Well. Let's get to OPS."

Kensi nodded and Deeks got out of the bed. He stuck out his hand to help her up. She gratefully took his hand and slightly smiled as he rose her to her feet. He smiled at her smile. He couldn't help it. And she couldn't help but smile wider at his smile.

They got ready and went to OPS a little bit stronger.

They arrived at OPS at about 15 minutes later. They walked it hand in hand and were greeted by Nell and Eric calling the team at the top of the stairs.

"You guys!" Eric practically yelled in excitment.

"We found a location on Jack!" Nell finished Eric's exciting statment.

"Come on!" Eric smiled as he kinda sorta hopped back into the OPS room. Nell was at his heels.

Deeks looked at Kensi with excited eyes. Kensi smiled brightly and basically dragged Deeks up the stair because of how fast she was running. Deeks was running too, but not as fast as Kensi was. She could always run faster than him. Callen and Sam followed them up the stairs trying to catch up with them. It reminded them much of the time that Deeks was in the hospital and Kensi was running around frantically all over the place.

They got inside the OPS room and Nell and Eric started to explain what they got.

"Ok. Well, after Hetty told us to go home and rest, we didn't. We went to my house and started to work on finding Jack. We did a whole bunch of things and tried to find him, but we didn't. Until we did." Eric said and then looked at Nell, cueing her to continue.

"You remember how Jack said that he was getting better during the time he was gone?" Nell didn't pause long enough to even let the team nod their heads. "We plugged Jack's name into all of the places where they treat PTSD. When we finally found the place that treated Jack, we pulled his address." Nell looked over at Eric for him to continue.

"He moved a couple of times, but his most recent address is 305 Sunshine avenue. Now y'all get going!" Eric smiled.

He didn't have to tell Deeks and Kensi twice. Kensi grabbed Deeks' hand and began running toward there time, Deeks kept up, and was running as fast as her.

When they got to their car, Deeks quickly ran around to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked as he opened the door.

"I'm driving." Deeks answered as he got into the driver's seat. Kensi moaned and rolled her eyes as she slid into the passenger seat.

By the time that Callen and Sam made it out, Deeks was speeding out of the drive way.

"Wow. Who knew that Deeks could drive like Kensi?" Sam chuckled as he got into the driver's seat.

"I thought it was Kensi." Callen stated as he got into the passenger's seat.

They were off just as fast as Deeks was. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. The long awaited chapter (if you could call it that) is here! Sorry it took awhile, school+drama+writers block=no stories :(**

**So anyways, enjoy!**

Deeks was speeding with Sam on his bumper. Kensi began to excitedly yet nervously fidget. Deeks noticed this and started to talk to her.

"Kens, babe. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna get back our little Fernie." Deeks assured her.

"I know we will eventually. But, what if Jack isn't at the house registered to him?" Kensi asked looking over to him.

Deeks' eyes were on the road, but he could tell that Kensi was looking at him. "Look, Kensi. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna get her back. Just like you got me back and I got you back."

Deeks brought up a good point.

"You know what? Yeah, you're right. We're gonna get her back if it kills us." Kensi said as she sat up straighter and stopped fidgeting.

"That's my girl." Deeks said as he too, sat up straighter and sped faster.

Back behind Deeks and Kensi, Sam and Callen shared a look. Sam smiled and copied Deeks' action, while Callen tightened his grip on the door. "Sam! Your just about as bad as

Kensi! In driving I mean!" 

A while – not really – later, they made it to the apartment that Nell and Eric told them.

Deeks, Kensi, Sam, and Callen finally made it to Jack's house - or - at least it was registered to him.

"Ok, Kens. Let's get our little girl." Desks said determined. He was sure that they were gonna get her. He knew that Kensi, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell, and even Hetty would die trying. He

knew he would too. So that's what they were going to do.

**SHORTNESS! I KNOW! SORRY! I know where this is going, but I don't know how to get there, make sense? At least they're at his house...I got them that far, didn't I?**

**~Gibblet 0_o (Gibb-lit)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. Last chapter! I figured out how to end it, so here you go. :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)

Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen got out of their cars and viewed the apartment that Jack supposedly lived in. It was small. Nothing fancy. It looked more like a place a college student would live in looking for a job.

Deeks looked at Kensi and Sam and Callen shared a look. Kensi's eyes were glued to the house. She slowly started walking toward the house. "Now or never." she thought.

Deeks copied her action and walked a little quicker to catch up with her, but slowed down when he made it to her.

Sam and Callen walked quicker than both of them. When Sam and Callen were a couple of steps ahead of them, Kensi sped up followed by Deeks.

Once they were at the door, they all shared a look. Kensi took a step closer to the door and motioned the three men to the wall, so that when the door opened, they couldn't be seen. Deeks wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but he did anyway.

Kensi stretched her fist up slowly to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Loudly. So loud, it almost made Deeks jump. Callen and Sam looked at her funny, but she didn't notice. She was to focused on the door.

Kensi straightened when the door slowly opened. The first thing she saw when the door opened, was a pair of brown eyes. Jack's brown eyes. When he saw her, he smiled. He set down his gun that he was hiding behind the door down on the table beside his door.

"Kensi!" He smiled.

"Jack." Kensi crossed her arms over her chest.

"So." Jack smiled. "What can I do for you, Kensi?"

"YOU, could give me my daughter back." Kensi thought.

"You could let me inside." Kensi said.

"Um, it's not really a good time to actually let you in. Can't we just talk outside?" Jack asked.

"No. I'd rather go inside." Kensi said.

"Well, I'd rather not." Jack shot back.

"Why?" Kensi already knew why. He had Fernie inside there somewhere. How could the Jack that she knew and loved turn into someone who she hated? How could he do this to her?

"Well, um, because, I - it's a mess in there." Jack lied.

"Have you SEEN my house?" Kensi asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight chuckle. "I don't mind a mess." Kensi took a step forward - attempting to walk into the house - when Jack put a hand in front of her to stop her. Kensi looked up at him and smiled. "Why won't you let me in Jack?"

Jack looked at her not sure what to say.

Kensi then took this as he chance to catch him off guard. She did. She grabbed his hand and spun him around, pinning him against the door. He was caught off guard, but he did fight back. He elbowed her in the rib - catching HER off guard. She let go of him and bent over, cradling her rib. It's not that it hurt - Ok. It DID hurt. But, whatever - it's that he caught her off guard. She didn't expect it. She didn't expect any of this.

Jack grabbed the gun he put down and ran deeper into his apartment. Kensi drew her gun and ran after him. She was followed closely by Deeks, Sam and Callen.

The gang started running. Callen and Sam were yelling "FREEZE! FEDERAL AGENTS!" while Kensi and Deeks stayed quiet, but ahead of the yelling partners.

Then they heard a yell and saw something that made them all freeze.

"Jack." Kensi said in a threating tone.

"Yes, Kensi?" Jack mocked and tightened his grip on his gun.

"Put the gun down." Kensi said tightening her grip on her gun too. Deeks, Callen and Sam did the same.

"Mom. Dad." Fernie croaked as a tear threated to fall. She was strong just like her mom, but a gun was being held to her head and she was scared - terrified.

"It's ok, Fernie. We're gonna get you out of this, Princess." Deeks soothed.

"I doubt it, Deeks." Jack smiled. Kensi could see Jack tightening his grip on the trigger, but she beat him to it. Kensi and Deeks shot him tree times, while Callen and Sam shot him two times.

Fernie let a tear or two fall and ran over to Deeks and Kensi. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled happily as she hugged them with all her might.

"Fern." Kensi breathed.

Deeks didn't say - or breath - anything. He was too busy holding his little princesses tight.

Sam and Callen went over to Jack and looked at him. Sam sank to the floor to get a closer look. At least that's what Callen thought he was doing. Instead, Sam lifted his head up and punched the crap out of him. Jack's head fell back to the floor with a thud and a bloody nose.

Sam rose from the ground and looked at Callen like nothing happened. Callen just shook his head and chuckled as he and Sam walked over to wear Deeks, Kensi, and Fernie were all hugging on the floor. They joined them and they were gratefully accepted.

Hope y'all liked that! That's all to this story, I finally figured out how to finish it! Thank you all for reading it and enjoying it. Until next story! ;)  
>~LittleBityGibblet :D <p>


End file.
